


you are my whole imaginary world

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #HappyBerlianaDay, Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, F/M, Hurt, Imagination, Mental Instability, Romance, Sad Ending, Schizophrenia, Telegrams, Tragedy, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Tiga telegram; hilangnya Roderich dari rumah sore itu bukannya tanpa alasan. #HappyBerlianaDay





	you are my whole imaginary world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Elizabeta bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya Roderich inginkan darinya.

Pria itu melamar dan menikahinya, semudah itu. Meski pernikahan mereka hanya sekadar pernikahan politik, Elizabeta menyangka kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan bahagia. Toh, selama ini ia mengenal Roderich sebagai sosok pria bertanggung jawab yang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah ia miliki. Boleh kan Elizabeta berharap bahagia setelah meninjau _track record_ sang pria?

Dugaan Elizabeta tidak salah memang, tetapi prasangkanya itu tidak tertuju kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari Roderich baik sebelum maupun setelah pernikahan mereka. Pria bersurai gelap itu tidak mengistimewakan Elizabeta, tidak memperlakukannya bak ratu seperti yang ia lakukan pula sebelum mereka menikah. Sang pria tidak pernah membawakan sarapan Elizabeta ke ranjang (meski Elizabeta akan menolak karena wanita itu benci ranjang yang kotor karena remah-remah makanan), tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam (respons anggukan karena Elizabeta menyapa duluan tidak dihitung), tidak pernah mengajak Elizabeta makan bersama (makan bersama selalu, diajak tidak pernah), dan tidak pernah mengundang Elizabeta untuk mendengarkannya bermain piano (Elizabeta yang dengan kurang ajarnya menerobos masuk ruang piano tidak dihitung).

Pada masa-masa awal pernikahannya, Elizabeta masih bisa maklum. Mungkin Roderich gugup berada di dekatnya, atau mungkin pria itu sedang mencari cara yang bagus untuk mengejutkan Elizabeta. Wanita itu hanya berusaha berpikir positif, sih.

Anehnya, ini sudah lewat sepuluh bulan pernikahan mereka! Mau sampai kapan Roderich membuat persiapan kejutan? Sampai rambut Elizabeta memutih semua?

Elizabeta tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak mau mengucapkan selamat kepada Roderich saat hari jadi pernikahan mereka nanti dengan wajah girang, sementara sang suami hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan berlalu begitu saja.

_Lebih baik aku tahu kenyataan yang pahit daripada dibohongi yang manis-manis!_

Maka, pada makan malam hari itu, makan malam yang berjalan seperti biasanya tentu, Elizabeta memberanikan diri untuk membuat suara. Dia berdeham pelan, sengaja.

Diliriknya Roderich, pria itu abai.

Elizabeta kembali berdeham, kali ini lebih keras dengan intensitas yang lebih banyak. Tiga kali dehaman, satu kali lirikan ke arah Rodedich.

Pria itu malah memasukkan sebutir anggur ke dalam mulutnya. Sial.

Kini, Elizabeta memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Roddy!"

Roderich masih asyik menyantap makan malamnya.

Keras kepala, batin Elizabeta keki. Sayangnya, wanita ini lebih keras kepala. "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mau berinteraksi denganku, sih?"

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Roderich. Yang ada, pria itu malah menyelesaikan makan malamnya lalu meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja. Elizabeta hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan Roderich di hadapannya. Suaminya itu kenapa, sih?

.

Tidak sukses mendapatkan jawaban dari Roderich saat makan malam tidak membuat Elizabeta menyerah. Wanita itu masih punya seribu cara ajaib untuk membuat Roderich menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia yakin Roderich akan menjawabnya.

Pagi itu, Roderich sedang duduk di ruang pianonya. Seperti biasa, pria itu memainkan Nocturne, musik gubahan Chopin yang menjadi favorit mereka berdua. Elizabeta tahu Roderich mengetahui musik kesukaannya, itu sebabnya Roderich ketagihan memainkan musim itu. Elizabeta tahu diam-diam Roderich benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Roddy?" panggil Elizabeta sambil membuka pintu ruang piano. Roderich tidak menoleh, tetapi Elizabeta mengasumsikan sang pria mendengar. "Aku masuk, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Roderich, Elizabeta masuk ke dalam ruang piano itu dan berdiri tepat di belakang suaminya. Suaminya tidak menoleh sama sekali, mungkin terlalu larut dalam permainan pianonya.

"Pertanyaanku semalam belum dijawab, lo," bisik Elizabeta tepat di telinga Roderich―tentunya setelah sang wanita membungkukkan badan. Diliriknya wajah serius Roderich yang sedang bermain piano, setidaknya berhadap dilirik balik.

Nihil. Sia-sia Elizabeta berharap. Boro-boro menjawab, melirik balik saja tidak Roderich lakukan.

Elizabeta kembali memutar otaknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya Roderich mau menjelaskan tindak-tanduknya yang tidak lazim?

.

Siang itu, Roderich duduk-duduk di halaman depan rumahnya yang luas. Meski sudah tinggal di tempat ini sejak lama, harus Elizabeta akui bahwa dia selalu takjub saat melihat halaman rumah keluarga Edelstein. Ada jalan setapak yang menghubungkan gerbang utama dengan pintu depan, serta jalan setapak yang dibuat berputar mengelilingi rumah. Tepat di bagian tengah halaman―sekitar sepuluh meter di depan pintu rumah―terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur dengan patung Cupid di atasnya. Rumah induk, tempat tinggal Roderich dan Elizabeta, dikelilingi parit kecil yang beberapa cabangnya dilalui jalan setapak sehingga dibangunlah jembatan kecil di beberapa titik. Di satu pojok halaman, terdapat sebuah air terjun buatan. Tidak lupa, beragam pohon dan bunga berbagai warna juga sengaja ditumbuhkan di sana. Semuanya dirawat dengan baik oleh para pengurus taman. Oh, ada kursi-kursi batu juga yang tersebar di seluruh bagian halaman.

"Hai, Roddy," sapa Elizabeta sambil duduk di samping pria itu. Memutuskan untuk tidak basa-basi, Elizabeta langsung berkata, "Pertanyaanku masih belum dijawab, lo."

Namun, Roderich tetap bungkam. Pria itu malah asyik memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi seolah Elizabeta tidak ada di sana.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk membuat Roderich menjawab, Elizabeta memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia akan tidur saja. Mungkin hatinya akan lebih baik setelah tidur siang sejenak.

.

Elizabeta terbangun dari tidurnya akibat matanya terpapar sinar matahari. Gadis itu melirik ke jendela di samping sisi ranjangnya. Ia sangka ia tidur kelewat lama, sampai-sampai sudah pagi. Ia baru ingat jendela di sampingnya itu menghadap ke barat.

 _Masih sore_ , batin Elizabeta. _Biasanya Roddy akan bermain piano lagi sebelum matahari terbenam._

_Tapi kenapa hening?_

Elizabeta turun dari kasur, perlahan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Roderich biasa bermain piano. Anehnya, meski semakin dekat pun, Elizabeta tidak dapat mendengar apa pun. Wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya, tetapi harapannya diempaskan begitu dilihatnya ruang piano Roderich kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya di ambang pintu.

"Mungkin di dapur," gumam Elizabeta sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meski Elizabeta tidak mencium wangi apa pun di dapur, tetapi pikirannya tetap berusaha optimis. Mungkin saja Roderich hanya sedang duduk-duduk di sana, 'kan...?

Sayangnya, hatinya terpaksa harus kecewa lagi. Dapur juga kosong, gelap bahkan karena lampunya belum dinyalakan. Elizabeta menghela napas. Kira-kira di mana lagi ia bisa menemukan Roderich?

"Apa di taman?" tanya Elizabeta kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali berlari menyusuri koridor panjang nan lebar di rumah Edelstein. Dibukanya pintu depan rumah lalu dikelilinginya halaman. Tidak. Roderich tidak ada di sana.

Elizabeta masih menolak menyerah. Wanita itu berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru rumah, mencari sosok Roderich. Kamar mandi pun tidak luput dari pencariannya. Namun, hasilnya sama saja.

Roderich tidak dapat ia temukan di mana-mana.

Saat Elizabeta masih kelimpungan mencari ke sana kemari, telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara pintu diketuk. Buru-buru wanita itu meniti langkah, berharap di balik ketukan tersebut ada Roderich yang baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan sore tanpa bilang padanya.

"Rod―" Elizabeta menyeru ketika membuka pintu. "―Erika?"

Di depan pintu, Erika tersenyum kecil. "Halo, Kak Eliza."

"Erika," sapa Elizabeta dengan senyum. "Kamu lihat Roderich, tidak? Aku belum melihatnya sejak bangun dari tidur siang."

"E-eh? T-tidak, Kak," balas Erika dengan wajah takut. "Aku ke sini mau membawakan titipan Kak Basch."

"Titipan?"

"Ini." Erika menyerahkan sebuah keranjang yang ditutupi kain kotak-kotak merah-putih. "Kata Kak Basch, jangan lupa diminum setiap pagi dan malam."

Elizabeta mengangguk pelan sembari menerima keranjang tersebut. "Terima kasih, Erika. Ah iya, berarti kamu tidak lihat Roderich?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Erika menjawab. "Kak Eliza ... sebaiknya setelah ini lihat laci nakas di samping ranjang Kakak."

"Laci nakas?"

"Iya."

"Roderich kan tidak muat di laci nakas?"

Erika mengulum senyum. "Ada petunjuk soal keberadaan Kak Roderich di sana."

Mata Elizabeta seketika berbinar. "Baiklah! Terima kasih, Erika!"

Setelah Erika pamit, Elizabeta buru-buru berlari ke kamarnya. Dibukanya laci nakas di samping ranjang seperti yang dimaksud Erika. Di dalam sana, ditemukannya tiga lembar kertas yang telah dinomori; satu, dua, dan tiga. Elizabeta membaca kertas tersebut satu demi satu.

.

_**1.**  
_

_Liz,_  
_Aku rindu padamu._  
_Perang masih berkecamuk di sini._  
_Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pulang._

.

**_2._ **

_Liz,_  
_Aku sayang padamu._

.

**_3._ **

_Yang Terhormat Nyonya Edelstein,_  
_Dengan sangat menyesal kami mengabarkan bahwa suami Anda, Roderich Edelstein, telah tewas di medan perang._

.

Selesai membaca ketiga telegram tersebut, Elizabeta menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kini dia ingat, ingat bagaimana rasanya saat Roderich mendapatkan panggilan perang di garis depan, bagaimana perasaan cemas melandanya setiap hari saat menanti telegram yang jarang datang, bagaimana air mata bahagianya mengalir saat menerima telegram pertama, bagaimana kecurigaannya bangkit saat menerima telegram kedua, dan bagaimana tangis deritanya membasahi wajah saat menerima telegram ketiga.

Sejak saat itu, Elizabeta depresi. Hiburan dari kerabat dekat seperti Basch dan Erika, atau Gilbert dan Ludwig, tidak ada yang diindahkannya. Tidak mendapatkan penanganan khusus, kondisi mental Elizabeta bertambah parah; bipolar. Tiada hari tanpa jerit memilukan dan tawa bahagia dari dalam rumah Edelstein. Sesaat Elizabeta menjerit, sesaat pula dia tertawa. Kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga bipolar itu berubah menjadi lebih parah; skizofrenia, bahkan bonus amnesia parsial. Elizabeta punya Roderich imajiner yang dilihatnya beraktivitas seperti biasa di dalam rumah. Siklusnya sama setiap hari. Elizabeta akan sibuk menanyakan Roderich kenapa bersikap tidak acuh padanya, kehilangan sosok imajiner itu pada sore hari, diberikan obat oleh kerabatnya (biasanya Basch atau Erika), lalu disadarkan dengan telegram yang sengaja dinomori kerabatnya.

Air mata Elizabeta masih mengalir. Apa sudah tidak ada jatah kebahagiaan barang setitik pun bagi Elizabeta...?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Nana!!! Maafin telatttt ;;;;A;;;;
> 
> Jadijadijadi akutuuuh sama Rasya udah ngerencanain dari hari H loh!!!! //ye. Tadinya mau dipost hari H cuma ternyata kami sama-sama nggak sanggup (......) maafkan berkurangnya kredibilitas kami sebagai teman ini!!! TTTT_TTTT
> 
> TERUS MAAF AKU MALAH NGANGST HWE. Tapi semoga Nana tetap bahagia meski kapal ini karamnya setengah-setengah. Kudoakan juga semoga doa-doa Nana terkabul dan selalu bisa ngasup AusHun ♥ //doamu
> 
> Semoga suka sama hadiahnya! ♥


End file.
